Gates open
by stitch8000
Summary: And the story of Orion and the Oders go on
1. Chapter 1

Gates open.

Chapter 1.

Operning the gate.

Its bin so time seens the travelers came home but mush hase happen seene thay came home. First of Orion got maryd to Sara and Jumba gave her the same wing that Orion have as a weedig present, and Sara whas offerd work at a grosery stor but she desidet to be a stay at home wife becose Carmen and Bonnie all redy got jobs and she whanted to be neer Orion as mush as posibel, and Orion workt mostly at home but he hade bin given the job of defans devliper and in that time he hade develipt the F-103 a hybred plan and space craft whit inuf fier power to tak out 10 police crusers and thay movde faster then them to and what thay lookt like well thay lookt death gliders from the tv show Stargate sg-1, and Orion whas all most finsht whit the gate and it to look like the Stargate from the tv show.

And as for Lilo, Angel, Leroy and Stitch thay were now the leders for thay pepol and thay did a good job to. But Lilo hade time off now becose over the time thay hade returnd home Lilo hade given birth to baby experiment boy that lookt like Stitch in body form but his fur whas like Greys and his eyes to so Lilo thought the name Grey wode sute him well and the name whas a way to honour ther find that hade the same name.

And Victoria and Rueben hade a baby on the way to. But Victoria hade now the jod head docter at the clinic and Rueben onde now a seris of fastfood plases that hade the name Spece sub and thay were a big hit.

And now lets get back to the story and see what Sara and Orion are duing.

At Orions devilment lab.

Orion whas working hard on the gate wen Sara came in whit a cup of tea and said to him, dont you tink its time for a brak houny? Well i ges your rite oh is that green tea? Well yes it is i know its your favrit, then thay sate down at a tebel and Sara ask, so how is it going whit the gate? Its going very good i tink i will be redy to day, well thats good how dos it work? Wen i turn it on and press in the code the dewvise at that plase will insterli seshe for a good spot were noting will be in the way then it will turn in to a exsakt copy of this gate and establesh a coneshen betwin the realertys by a stabel wormhole, wow you are amzing, hey i promest all are frinds we wode meet agine and i all ways kip my promes but this time thay cane com to use too. So what is left to do, well axyle its finesht we only needto put in the code for the gate we what to conet whit and allso cale the oder and tell them the good news, oh ok i will go and call them.

Lilo and Leroys plase.

Lilo hade just put Grey in the bath when the videofone rang so Leroy ansed and on the screen aperd Sara and she said, hello Leroy how is it , prety good is the a resen for this call? Yes i calld to tell you and Lilo that my houeben is dun whit the gate, what its ready, yes, grat i will tell Lilo, grat see you at the lab i hafto call Angel and Stitch now so see you later, then the screen turnd off and Leroy went to Lilo. Lilo whas drying of Grey wen Leroy came in to the bathroom and Lilo said to Leroy how whas it that calld? It whas Sara she cald use to tell that the Gate is redy, thats grat, yes it is wen Grey is dry we will all go to the lab,ok, then Lilo continud to dry of Grey.

Angel and Stitches plase.

Angel and Stitch were having sex wen the videofone bigan to ring and Stitch said, i beter get it, but Angel said, no let it ring, but it code be Lilo? Oooh ok anser it then said Angel and she cuverd her self up. Stitch ansed the fone and saw it whas Sara and said, well hello Sara what can i help you whit? Oh im just caling to tell you that the Gate is redy, it is thats goodwe will see you at the lab then, ok, then Sara hung up and Stitch turnd to Angel and said get clen Angel we are going to Orions lab, why? The Gate is finisht, rely give me a cupel of minets to get clen up, then she went in to the bathroom.

At the lab.

Evryone that Sara hade calld whas looking at the Gate and it whas big, big inuf to fit F-103 fruw it and all Lilo and the oders code say whas, cool. Then Lilo said were will it open first? Oh i whas tinking Poppers world firts, grat he whas funny lets go ther, ok said Orion and bigan to hit in the code and then enter on the keybord and the Gate bigan to power up.

Poppers world.

Evryone whas geting redy for bed and Popper hade just tukt in Vetrina wen all of a suden ther whas a blue glow coming from under Poppers bed. So Popper toke a look and saw it whas the devise Orion hade given him that whas glowing, so he pickt it up but as he did that it flu out of his hand and rite fruw the wall and Stitch saw it happen so thay desidet to folo it. Thay folod it to a clering were it went rite in to the grund and Stitch heard a sound and so did Popper so thay backt off. Than all of a suden a Gate came out of the grund and it bigan to power up and Popper toöd Stitch to get down and so thay and the Gate opend and what Popper and Stitch saw lookt like water in the ring and Popper sent Stitch to get the oders wen he gardet it,

The lab.

The Gate opend and Orion said to Lilo, its stabel shode we go fruw? Yes and i tink Popper and the oders will be very suprist to see use agien. The thay all walkt to wots the Gate.

The end of Chapter 1.

Please review.

Next Chapter 2.

Hello Popper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hello Popper.

Popper whas garding the Gate when he saw Stitch came bach whit Lilo, Jumba, Vetrina and Flurry. Wen Jumba saw the Gate he said, this is amzing i cant belive i am seeing thes! And Lilo askt what is it Jumba it looks like water? He he he it is not water Lilo, what you are seeing is a sabel wormhole and no one hase ever manisht to make one by the way Popper how gave you the devise that made this? Oh it whas Orion he gave it too me as a present! What? That can not be he cant be this smart to bulid this, and why not he is smarter then you tink Jumba, and befor Jumba code anser Popper a hole bunsh of experiments landet on him and after that the Gate turnd off.

Popper lookt closer at the new comers and recunist them and gave a surten black and red whit a crystel on his shest big hug and said, Orion its so nice to see you agein its bi som time sens i last saw you, yes i know but pleas let me go i cant brev, oh ok, then he let go and Orion went over to Sara and askt, are you ok? Yes, then she gave him a kiss and this confust Flutty and she said, what are you doing arnt you marry to Bonnie and Carmen? Yes i am but this is my new wife Sara, Sara meet Flurry she is one of many we meet during are trevels. And Sara stept forud and said its nice to meet you Flurry, and befor Flurry code say anyting thay heard Popper cry out in paine and thay all sae why, Grey hade biten down on his finger and wode not let go til thay heard experiment Lilo say, ok Grey be nice and let go of Poppers finger he dident mean to cal you litel, then he let go and crold over to his mommy.

At Poppers home.

Orion whas seting whit Jumba and teling him ow he built the Gate and how it workt and Sara whas teling Popper and Flurry how she and Orion meet and fel in love and she allso tolde them how Orion defited Kena and destroyd her power, and wen Popper heard this he bigan to tink, i wonder how stron Orion is maby i can finde out if i fight him or somthing.

So he went over to Orion and said, Orion can i talk to you in privet, sure said Orion and thay went outside, ok Popper what was it you want? Sara told me abute how you to meet and all, yes so? Well it sems that you have goten alot stronger then the last time you were here and so have i and i whas wondering if we code have battle betwin frinds maby, hmm sounds interesting but we can not do it here it wode cose to mush dameg, then were can we do it? Well we have a battle arena in are city that is built for this cind of tings, wait do you mean that we code come whit you fruw the Gate and see you world? Well yes you code see it as a mine vacationfor you all, ok i will tel the oders then, ok said Orion as he saw Popper go of to tel his ohana.

At the Gate.

Evryone whas very exsited. All of them in Poppers ohana were coming like Jumba, Popper, Stitch, humen Lilo, Angel, Flurry and Vetrina. Orion stud at the Gate whit his frinds and ohana and he hade a devise in his hand and he prest in 7 numbers on it and the Gate powerd up and opend and Orion said, ok evryone are you redy to go, and Vetrina askt, will it hurt? And Sara anserd, no but it is pretty fun like riding a roler coster, then thay all went fruw the Gate.

Orions world.

When thay hade got up Orion went over Stitch and Angel of Poppers world and said, so we dont mix you up whit are Stitch and Angel so i hafto mark you bofe, then he gave the rest bands to were and said, now thats dun all i hafto say is welcometo are world, and Popper said, i tink this will be very intersting.

The end of chapter 2.

Please review.

Next Chapter 3.

The battle arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The battle arena.

Popper and the oders were amzest at butiful the city whas and how big it whas to. As thay were on thay way to Orions home, he hade offert them rooms at his home and thay tok him up on the offer, Lilo and Leroy hade gon home whit Grey and so hade the oders to, so Popper and his ohana were now whit Orion and Sara thay all were treverling by huver car and as humen Lilo lookt out over the city she askt Orion, ther are so many experiments here but are ther any Humens? Im sorry but ther are not the only humens that lived here were Nani and David and the baby but thay died a long time, what did thay die of? It whas a flud during the night and thay did not get out in time, oh im sorry i askt Orion, on on Lilo girls in your age are often curies, well we here.

Popper and the oders were shook to how big Orions home whas, it whas at lest 10 times bigger then Lilos house and as thay were looking Orion said to them, are you just going to stand the or are you going to come inside to day? And after he said that thay all went inside the home. Popper hade to edmit Orions ohana hade class the rooms thay were in were as big as Lilos livingroom at home.

Popper whas looking a rund when he saw Orion whit hmen Lilo went in to a room so he folod and when he got in he saw thay were in a library and it lookt like Orion hade seen him so he said, what is all of this? Oh this is my study were i come to relaxe, and i whas just giving Lilo a book that i tink she will like its the zombie survival guide complete protection from the living dead by Max Brooks. When he gave it to Lilo she became so happy she gave him a hug and after that she left and Orion turnd to Popper and said, so Popper are you redy for tomorows battle? Yes i am, but i hafto ask you do you want to go easy or all out? Hmmm i tink all out is good, ok then well its time for bed so see you tomorow, ok. Then thay all went to bed.

Popper woke up in the moning of the smel of bacon and tost so he woke the oders in his ohana and told them that brekfest whas redy so the hole ohana gaderd at the tabel and ate but Popper askt Sara, Sara were is Orion? Oh he went to the arena to get tings redy for you battle whit him you see we havent hade a battle that went all out in a long time so som precashens hade to be dun befor the battle taks plase, oh, but dont worry he will be ther we will go ther after brekfest ok, ok said Popper and continud ateing and after thay all hade dun that Sara tok them to the arena. The arena lookt like the collerseum in Rome but bigger and newer to.

Inside the arena.

The oders hade meet Bonnie ther and she showd them to ther sets but Popper hade to go whit Sara and she led him to were Orion whasand theway Popper askt, so have you ever seen Orion battle befor? Oh yes i have wen he defeted my mom and she whas the strongest experiment ever, ok, then he saw Orion, and Orion said, ok Popper are you redy to fight? Yes but were is battle feld? Stand on the platform and we will be ther momentalery, by the way how will we provent oder geting hit by are attacks? Oh thats easy thers a forsefeld a rund the battlefeld that can stand up to a exploding sun, oh thats good to know, then Popper got on the platform and it went up to a operning in the seling and as thay went up thay code hear shering of oder experiment, and wen thay resh the top thay stod in a feld whit som bolder and grass and up in the stans were over a 1000 experiments looking and shering for them and up in a skybox were ther frinds and ohana looking at them and Orion said to Popper, redy? Yes, then lets go said Orion and ran at him in top speed.

But Popper reacted fast and jumpt to the side ao Orion punsht a bolder behinde him but when he did that it split in two. Orion turnd a rund and as he did he whas hit by a light blast that sent him to the grund but as Popper whas abute to punsh him a piller of ston came out of the grund and gave him a upercut that sent him to the grund and he said, what was that? It cald alcermy its a power i dont use so often but i will use it now, but after he said that Popper grab him and it felt like he got a shook and Popper said, and now i got that power to, and he tryd to use it but it back fierd on him becose when he tush the grund hands of rock came up and grab his hands and Orion said to him, you maybe caperbel to copy power bu that dosent mean that you know how to use them.

And after he said that he made a foresfeld ball whit raw energ and when the ball whas fild whit it he fruw it at Popper but at the same time Popper the most powerful Cosmic Wave he hade ever dun and the two attacks colidetand cost a gean reasken that made the moste powerful explosion thay hade ever seen and it sent them bofe flyingto the grund next to each other but as the blast got coser Orion new that Popper whas were strong and all but he new that not even Popper wode not suvive the blast whit out a litel help, so he made a forsfeild a tund him and Popper said, what are you doing you will get your self killd, and Orion said, just trust me, and blast hit them it whas so bliding that no one code see them befor the blast whas gone. As the blast disoperd so did the forsfeild on Popper so he got up and saw that Orion whas berly standing so he went up to him and askt, how code you suvive that? Lets just say i am stronger then i look just like you, but why did you help me? Well i code not let a frind get hurt can i?no i ges not that is a nuder thing we have incomen, i ges so but shode we continu the battle or shod we say its a draw? Lets say its a draw, ok and Orion calld out, its a draw, and evry one in the odiens sherd for them as thay left the arena and when thay got out thay were meet by Orions and Poppers ohanas and Sara, Bonnie and Carmen said to Orion, you need som rest so lets go home. And thay all went back to the house and Orion said to Popper tomorow when we are beter we will have a day in the city so what do you say? Sounds like a good plan to me, said Popper and thay continund home.

The end of chapter 3.

Please review.

Next Chapter 4.

A day in the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

A day in the city.

Popper woke up in the moning and diden whant to wake the oders so he went down sters to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he saw Orion whas ther and Orion saw him and said, ah Popper just the experiment i wanted to talk to, ok so what do you whant to talk abut? Its abute the battle we hade you know when you copied my power i interferd when you juste it so you wode beliv you code not control it, well that explen a lot becose when i copie a power i always autamaticly know how to use it, ok but tel the truf Popper did you rely let lose to the fulest in that cosmic wave? No i dident but how did you know, i can sens all forms of energ in the casmos Popper but tel me how come you did not get as beten up as me in the blas becose i know my feild wode onlt protect at lest 45%? Ok i will tel you but you hafto cip it a secret? Ok, i am a Angelus and that maks me allso immortal but you cant tel anyone ok? Ok Popper you can trust me, and as Orion said that Sara came in and said, you can trust what Orion, oh we were just talking abute how mush fun we all are going to have to day, oh ok well will make brekfest and you two can wake the oder we have a fol day ahead, ok, and thay went and wake the odes.

After evry one hade eaten brekfest thay all went in to the city the girls dragd the boys to difrent stors but befor the grup got seporates thay desidet to meet at Ruebens Dinner for lunch. The whent in to a clothes shop for experiments and Popper and Orion were the ones caring the shoping bags and stuff to sa the boys were bord wode be a under stament and Sara saw this and said to them, why dont you two look after Lilo wen we shop ok, ok, said the boys and thay went of whit humen Lilo and Lilo said, ok boys lets go and have som rele fun. First thay went to a arcade and plade Zombie slayes X and Lilo won evry time then thay playd laser tag and in that game Popper won then thay playd a game of Mortel Kombat 3 and Orion won in that.

Then thay went to the moves and saw the move Zombie Bloodbath and Lilo loved it but Popper and Orion got scared hid under the sets. After the move thay all went to the dinner were thay meet the oders, thay sate down to eat and the girls talkt abute what thay hade bort and when Stitch heard what Lilo and the boys hade dun he askt, why dident you take me whit you? and Orion ansed, you were whit Angel in that jeweller's shop looking at ther items and we were in a clothes stor so we codent ask you, oh ok.

After the lunch thay all desidet to go back to the house. When thay were back Popper went up sters whit Flurry becose she wanted to show him all the stuff she bot in the city, and the oders did the same exsept for Sara and Orion thay went out in the garden and sate down and lookt at the sun going down and Orion said to Sara, whas this day good for you, well yes i ges so but i wode rader spent the day whit you then whit the oder girls, well it will soon be night shode we maby go for a night flyt? Sounds like fun, then as the sun went downand the moon and stars came out Orion and Sara let out ther wings and tok to the night sky for a night of flying omung the stars.

The end of chapter 4.

Please review.

Next Chapter 5.

Time to go home Popper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Time to go home Popper.

It whas erly in the moning wen Orion and Sara came home rom a night of flying and wen thay saw the time thay bigan to make brekfest togeter for the oders and as thay were working thay to each other, so Sara how dos it fel to be abel to fly? Its grat i can why you like it so much but i rely wich i hade more powers then just flying, well what wode you say if i gave you the same powers as me but not as strong? you wode do that for me?yes becose i care for you and whant you to be happy, no one hase ever cared so much abute me, shode i take that as a yes, yes! Then she gave him a hug and thay continud whit brekfest.

Popper woke up of the smel of food so he went to wake the oders but as he came to ther rooms he saw thay were paking ther stuff becose thay were going home to day. So he went back to his room and pakt his stuff too.

After thay hade pakt ther stuff thay went down to have brekfest and as thay were eating Orion said, well to day you all are going home but i hope you all hade fun when you were here, and Popper anserd, i tink i spek for evryone wen i say this we hade lodes of fun here the sits the sounds the food and the experiments evryting, well im happy you all likt it, then after thay were dun thay all went to the Gate but it toke a litel more time to get ther becos of all the girls stuff, but when thay got to the Gate Orion gave Popper a new devise and Popper ask, what is this? Its diling devis that will open the Gate to this world if you whant to come and viset use and i all redy put in the code for here in its memery, wow tank you, hey no problem now lets send you all home, the Orion went over to the computer and turnd on the Gate and open it and Popper and his ohana said bye and went frow.

Then the Gate turnd of and the oders went home exsept for Orion and Sara thay went to were the walt were Orion stord his blue prints and oder items. Orion went inside and came out whit a viel in his hand whit green gup in it. He went up to Sara and said, are you redy for this Sara? Yes as long as you are whit me, ok then drink this and you will have the same powers as me, Sara tok the viel and drank the green gup. At first she dident fel any thing but the she felt energ ging frow her and the it disoperd and she said, wow what a rush, and Orion said now you have the same powers as i do but be carfel whit them ok, ok, then she gave him a kiss and after that Orion said i beter set up for tomorow i promest Lilo she code meet Grey and the oders tomorrow, ok but when you come home to night i have a spechil suprise for you, ok see you later then, ok bye, then Sara left and Orion went to work.

But as he whas workin the videofon ang and when he anserd he saw Carmen and bonnie on the screen and thay said, hello Orion are we desturvin you, no not at all, well we are calling to tel you that we hafto work overtime so we wont be home for 3 days and nights but at lest you have Sara ther to kip you comperny, ok but dont stran you self now ok, ok bye, and the fone turnd off and Orion said to him self, ok so its just Sara and me to night oh boy!

The end of chapter 5.

Please review.

Next Chapter 6.

A night whit Sara and open the next Gate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Warning ther is a lot of sex in this chapter.

A night whit Sara and open the next Gate.

Orion hade just finsht whit his work and whas on his way home but he knew what whas waiting for him at home so he huryd up.

At home.

Orion hade just com home and saw that it whas dark in the hole house but he code hear sounds coming from the bedroom so he went to the bedroom and fund Sara on the bed waiting for him. So he went in and close the door and went up to the bed and sate down beside her and said are you sure you whant to do this? But she did not anser instad she gave him a deppe pashenet kiss and after Orion brok the kiss he said, i tak that as a yes, then thay lade down on the bed and continud to kiss and Sara felt that she whas geting wete betvin her legs and Orion got erect to bu the felt that Sara whas wete and said, i tink that somone is redy, and she just noded and he said, ok but it will hurt at first but it will go over to plasher.

And then he bigan to push his dick in sloly in to Sara and she monde in plasher and when it whas hafe way in he felt the beryer and he said to her, ok now its going to hurt a litel but it will soon fel good, ok she said and he pusht fruw and pain went fruw her but it went fast over to plasher and when it whas all the way in he bigan to move it in and out of her sloly.

Sara code not belev how good it felt and she monde even louder in plasher as she felt his dick going in and out of her pussy. Orion bigan to go faster and Sara monde even louder of plasher but then she felt it got tite and her iner musels titend a rund Orions dick and she said, pleas Orion go faster, and he did as she askt and as he did this she resht her climax and cam all over his crush but after she whas do she said, pleas more i whant you to com inside of me, ok as you whant, said Orion and continude to fuck her in the pussy and this went on for 20 minets and Sara cliemaxt 3 more times befor Orion finerly camand she fel his seeds com inside of her and she loved it.

After Orion cam thay layde in bed and Sara wanted to have more fun and she remeberd somting Bonnie hade showd her in a book and desidet to try it. She got on all four so her butt for him and said, pleas put it here to pleas? If that what you whant so ok then, he got up and got in poshishen and bigan to push it in and he notes how tite it whas but as the same time it felt good and it felt the same for Sara to, and after Orion got the hole ting in he bigan to hump her like a dog and this continud for 15 minets til he cam in her ass to and she loved the feling of her ass bing fuld and after thay were dun Sara saw ther were a litel semen left on Orions dick so lickt it of and it tasted salty but sweet at the same time and she likt in but after she did that she layd her head to rest on Orions shest and thay bife fel a sleep dreming abute the futer.

The next day.

Lilo, Grey, Sara and Orion were at the Gate and Orion whas abute to activat the Gate to Sandy and Greys world and Lilo said, Sandy is going to be so suprist to know that he hase a youger broder and i tink older Grey will like you, then she heard Orion say, ok i will activet the devise i gave Grey befor we left the last time and i bet thay will be suprist to see use agein it bin 7 years the sens we left i wonder if thay remeber use? Well we hafto wait and see when we get ther said Lilo and the Gate turnd on.

The end of chapter 6.

Please review.

Next Chapter 7.

Meeting oder frinds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Meeting older frinds.

It whas a sune moning in Greys world and he whas just eating brekfest whit his mom and dad when his dad said, so Grey how is the school job going? Prity good dad, then his mom said to his dad, Nick do you hafto talk abute work on a Saturday? No Lilo but its nice to know that its going good for are son, well yes thats true by the way Grey cane you pleas clen your room its a litel mesy, ok mom i will do it after brekfest.

Later in Greys room.

Grey whas allmost dun whit the clening he hade only under the bed left. So he crold underand bigan clening and when he whas allmost dun he saw a box that whas coverd in dust so he tok it out from under ther and when he got a closer look at it he reconist it and said, hey i havent seen this box in 7 years, then he opend it and the viels were stil ther and ful to and a old grupp foto thay tok befor Orion and the ders left but as he whas looking at this his mom and dad came in and saw the foto said, how are this experiments in the foto? and thay were punting at Orion, experiment Lilo, experiment Victoria and ther kids and Grey bigan to tel them abute when Orion and the oders came to ther world to exsplor and what happend to them when thay were ther and all and as Grey whas teling them this Nick pikt up the devise in the box and as he whas holding it it bigan to glow of power and Nick said to Grey son is this ting sepose to do this? And as Grey turnd to him he saw the devise whas flying abuw his dads head and it whas glowing to and Grey said, whas is happernig? Then the devise flyde frow a open window and Lilo said, i dont know what it is but we beter folo it and the hole famerliy ran after it.

Som distens from were Orions skip ones landet.

Junior and Patch were out walking and talking to each other when all of a suden the devise flyde past them and it whas folode by Nick, Grey and Lilo and now the two young experiments too. Thay all saw the devise go rite in to the grond were Orions skip ones whas and thay all gaderd a ronde the hole and thay all heard stransk sounds coming from the hole and Nick said, what is it doing, and Lilo said, i dont know but i dont like that sound. Then all of a suden the grund bigan to skek and Junior said, i dont know whats happerning but we beter move out of this spot, then thay all saw the grund bigan to crak under thay fett so thay all ran for it, and as thay ran for it the grund burst open and a new formd Gate rose from the hole and Patch said, what is that ting? And Nick said, i dont know but it is big, then thay hear the Gate whas powering up and 7 sembels lite up, and Grey hade a bad feling so he calld, evrybody get down, and thay all frow them self to the grund as the Gate opend but a tree whas in the way wen it opend and it got desintergradet on the spot. Thay all got up and saw what lookt like water in the Gate and Junior said, well ther is somthing you dont see evry day but what is it? Lilo lookt at Grey and said, Grey were did that devis com from? It whas a gift from Orion but i never figude out how it workt, well what i can make of it it looks like som sort of Gate but to were?

Thay workt to the back side of the Gate when all of a suden the Gate turnd off and in the frunt thay saw 3 experiments were standing and one of them whas holding somthing in its ran to the frunt of the Gate and he smield at what he saw it whas experiment Lilo whit a baby experiment in her armes, Orion and a noder experiment girl that lookt a lot like Angel but whit Orions colers. Orion saw Grey and said, hey Grey long time no see, yes its bin som time, then Orion saw Nick, Lilo, Patch and Junior and said, well Grey i see you have som frinds whit you, oh Orion meet Junior and Patch two of my students and my parents Nick and Lilo, and when he said that Orion lookt at Grey and said, but you said your mom and dad were dead? Well thay are alive now. Orion went closer to Nick and Lilo and lookt at them then he smilde at them and said, its nice to meet you i am Orion and this female beside me is Sara my third wife and the red one is Lilo and the baby is hers and its name is Grey. When Orion said that Nick and Lilos jars dropt as thay look at experiment Lilo. Nick walkt forud and lookt closer at experiment Lilo and he hade to edmit she did look cute as a experiment and fluffy too, so he said to them, well its nice to meet you all my name is Nick and this is my wife Lilo and you know my son Grey but lets head back to the house and talk ther insted, ok said the grupp and thay all went to the house and Orion hade a feling that he wode like this Nick boy.

The end of chapter 7.

Please review.

Next Chapter 8.

Geting to know Greys parents beter and Orions mom fals in love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Geting to know Greys parents beter and Orions mom fals in love.

At Nick, Grey and Lilos home.

Nick whas seting and talking to Orion and teling hime what hade happen and how fings workt now and Sara and Lilo whit her baby whas talking whit humen Lilo and Grey and Patch and Junior were whit Orion allso, Orion lookt closer at Junior then said, so you are the son of the docter well its nice to meet you Junior, its nice you to, and you Patch you are the doter of Dr. PL, yes well the i hafto meet your father one of thes days, and Nick you are quit a careter and fun to, well i am the father of Grey, yes i see were he gets his funny side from, well i am not the one to brag, dont be so motes Nick you are a very intersting humen, well you are a very intersting experiment, all of a suden ther whas a beping sound that came from Orions devise ther whas a smale screen and Orion prest a buten and Washu whas on the screen and Orion said, hello Washu whats up, hi i whas just wondering when you come home? Oh i will be home soon hony wait by the Gate ok, ok dad, then the screen turnd of and Orion said to Nick and the oders, sorry frind but it looks like we hafto go my doter is waiting for me, ok but let use folo your all to the Gate said Nick, ok.

At the Gate.

Orion lookt at Nick and gave him a devise and said, here if any of you whants to come and viset us the use this devise to open the Gate ok, ok we will and what we have bin tolde by Grey your world sounds cool and fun, its up to you what you tink abute it but to us its home, then Orion turnd on the Gate and left and the Gate turnd off. Nick look at Lilo and Grey and said. I tink i know were are next famerliy and school vacation and trip this year.

Orions home.

Orion, Sara and Washu came fruw the door and Orion saw his mother and a noder male experiment that lookt like Sampel but he whas green in coler and hade pink eyes and Orions mom saw him and said, oh hello my son i wode like you to meet Kento your futer step father Kento this is my son Orion, Kento stept forud and said, it a plasher to meet the well none Orion, its nice to meet you to Kento but mom how long have you two bin dating? Oh 8 mothes now and we are geting merryd tomorrow, well if love one and a nuder that mush then i wellcome you to the famerliy but for your sake you beter tret my mom rite ok, dont you worry i will and by the way you will also get a litel sister named Kicki to, wait what and after Orion said that a young experiment girl stept forud she lookt like her dad but more femenent and she whas pink whit green eyes. She lookt at Orion and said, you are the fames experiment Orion im your bigest fan. Orion smield and said to her, well then it looks like i am going to be your broder now but sorry mom i cant come personly to weding but i can send a camra dron so i can see it, its ok my son as long as you can see it thats all that mader, tanks mom, then Orion and Sara went to the bedroom.

Next day.

The weding whas on and allmost all af the famerliy were ther exsept for Orion that hade to work but his camra drode whas ther so he code see evry ting and his mom lookt nice in her wedigdrees and his now new step dad to lookt good to in his tuxsedo. But Orion whas happy for his mom and that she hade fond tru love. But as he saw his mom kiss Kento the Gate turnd on and opend so Orion turnd off the screen and went over to the Gate and saw Popper and Flurry step fruw then the Gate turnd off. Orion went up to them and said, Popper, Flurry how nice to see you what brings you two here? And Popper anserd, well we are here to tel you Flurry and i are geting merryd, well thats grat and wen is the weding? This weekend, and were are you going to have it? Well we have not desitet ther are not so meny plases were a experiment can get merryd, well why dont you have your weding here, you do that for us? Well yes you are my best frind and you are like a broder to, tanks man you the best Orion, hey its no problem.

The end of chapter 8.

Please review.

Next Chapter 9.

Geting a weding redy and the after party.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Geting a weding redy and the after party.

Orion hade just told evryone abute Popper and Flurrys weding and thay were going to holde it and thay all were exsited abute it and thay started to plan the weding. Orion knew the perfect plase to holde the seremony and it whas at the crystell pales were he held his weding whit Sara. And were the after party whas going to be held whas at the cansert dome in the center of the city.

At the pales.

Experiments were runing evry were trying to get the plase redy for the weding and Lilo whas ther giving oders, you two get dose sets in plase, and you dust off that olter, and can somone get this carpet clein plaes, and as Lilo whas giving oders Orion showd up whit Popper and Orion askt Lilo, so Lilo how is it going here? Fine we are holding time plan Orion, wel thats good Lilo by the way were is Grey? Oh he is whit Stitch, oh ok well we wont desturv you any more until its time, ok, then Orion and Popper left an sate in the hovercar now going to the cansert dome and Popper askt, Orion i hope its not to mush trubel for you all, what? No it no trubel at all just wait til you see the cansert dome, what so spechil abute the cansert dome, well it can hold all the weding gests and the hole rufe can open up, rely, yes, cool, and the trip ther continud.

At the cansert dome.

Bonnie, Carmen and Sara were seting up the party Carmen whas in the kicken Bonnie whas woking whit the music and lights and decorachens and Sara whas seting up the tabels and stage thay all were working hard wen Orion and Popper showd up and thay all came up to gret them wen in the mean time the worker experiments continud to work. Carmen whas the first one to talk, Orion evryting is going as pland in the kitsken, thats good. Then Bonnie said, and the music and lights are redy, good work Bonnie. The last but not lest Sara said, and all the tabels are set and the stage is redy, and Popper askt, stage? Why a stage? Well Sara and Lilo have a speshel song for you and Flurry to slow dance to, rely for us? And Sara said, yes, wow tank you so mush, no problem but Orion you beter get him to the caler shop for his tuxsedo, ok Sara, ok Popper we will first pik up Flurry and then we will get your weding clothes ok, ok, and thay left to pik up Flurry.

After piking up Flurry and on ther way.

Popper and Flurru sate in the back sete when Popper remeberd somthing Sara said ans askt Orion, hey Orion what did Sara mean by caler? Oh its a invention i came up whit som time ago it's a coler that you put on and it maks clothes that fit perfektli and never needs to be washt and its easy to stor to, wow thats prite cool, yes i know, then thay arive at the store and thay got out of the hovercar and went in the store. Flurry went to the lady side wen Orion and Popper went to the mens side. Popper saw a lot of calers in difrent colers and Orion went over to the clerk and said, we are here to pik up the weding oder, ok sir here you go, tank you, then thay saw Flurry come out whit a caler in her hand and she went up to Orion and gave him a hug and said, tank you so mush for the weding dress, hey no problem Flurry but we to head back to the house ok, ok, and thay all got in the hovercar and went back to Orions home but Orion only dropt them off. He hade to get to the lab becose Poppers ohana wode com soon and he wode be ther to gret them.

At the lab.

Orion whas on the videofone talking to a lokel contrakter experiment and he said to Orion, the projekt you askt us to do is dun mr. Orion, and in a minitelepoter a set of keys aperd, tank you you dont know how inportent this is, just doing my job sir, then he hung up but as he did that the Gate turnd on and opend and Orion said, rite on time, and out of the Gate came humen Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Nani, Jumba, Flarry, Flamer, Vetrina and all the oder experiments in Poppers ohana, and wen thay all hade come fruw the Gate Orion said to them all, ther are hover busses whating outside to take them to a hotel were thay all wode clothe caler for evry experiment so thay all went to the busses and went to the hotel and Orion desdet to go home.

Orions home.

Orion stept in frow the front door and said, hello enyone home? And Sara came down the sters and said, Popper and Flurry are sleeping and Bonnie and Carmen are out and by the way Popper said the tuxsedo caler whas grat, well thats good to hearthat he likt it, then Sara aew that Orion whas worn out and said, ah houny you look all worn out lets go to bed so you can rest up for the big day tomorrow, ok, and thay went to bed.

The big day.

The big day hade finerly com and evryone whas geting redy for the weding Popper whas puting on his caler and wen it whas on nanobots cam out of it on to his body and thay formd a very nice tuxsedo that fit him perfetly and he lookt good in it too. Flurry whas doing the same ting but her caler made a butiful weding dress for her. Popper whas down sters in the livingroom waiting when Orion came in and said, ok Popper are you redy to go , yes lets get going, ok then, and thay went to the pales and on the way Orion tankt Popper for making him his bestman and Popper said, het its the last ting i can do after all you and you ohana have dun for us, hey you are my frind and frinds help one a nuder, then thay arived at the pales and went inside and Popper whas most happy too see his hole ohana whas ther to see him and Flurry get merryd. Popper and Prion toke ther plases a watide for Flurry to show up.

Flurry.

Flurry whas in a hovercar next to Sara, Lilo and humen Lilo. Sara whas the first bride made, and Lilo whas the flower girl and humen Lilo whas the ring bere. The car stopt and thay all got out and Sara said to Flurry, are you redy to get merryd? Yes, well lets go then, ok, and the music bigan to play and you know the rest.

The weding party.

The party whas going grat, the food whas good, the drinks were sweet and no one whas drunk. As the party went on Orion codent help but see humen Lilo whas seting next to her worldes Stitch and thay were holding hands and Orion understud that humen Lilo hade feelings for Stitch and so did Stitch too but the only problem betvin them whas Angel. But Orion tinkt to him self. One day i most help the whit ther unanserd love. But as he whas tinking this Sara and Lilo came up on the stege and Lilo said, ok evryone it time for the bride and grum to dance and we have a speskel song for them and its cald Together and we hope you all like it. Popper and Flurry got up and stude on the dance floor and the music bigan to play and thay bigan the weding walse.

There's magic in the air tonight,  
The moonlit stars are burning bright,  
Your face glows by the candlelight -  
It's all because tonight's the night.

As thay dance thay look in eich oders eyes and see the love thay sher.

Now hold my hand and take this ring  
As we unite in harmony.  
We can begin to live the dream,  
The dream that's meant for you and me...

Evryone lookt at them and saw thay were a perfekt cupel

To be together  
For the first time in our lives  
It's us together.  
As married man and wife  
We'll be together from now on,  
Until death do us part -  
And even then I hope our heaven lasts  
Forever.

Flarry whas happy for her sister.

I promise to be always true,  
Until the very end with you,  
In good times and in bad times too  
I know that we can make it through.

Orion stud beside Bonnie and Carmen and said to them, dos two are going to be happy together, sey as we are whit you said bofe girls and stud closer to ther huoseben.

As one united we'll be strong  
Because together we belong.  
If I could sing to you a song,  
I'd sing of love that won't go wrong,

Popper and Flurry were fase to fase.

If we're together  
We'll make a brand new life for us together  
As married man and wife  
We'll be together from now on,  
Until death do us part -  
And even then I hope our heaven lasts  
Forever.

We'll stay together from now on,  
Until death do us part -  
And even then I hope our heaven lasts  
Forever.

And thay kiss.

I know forever we will always be  
Together.

After thay were dun whit the kissing the party continud and many dancet talkt and hade fun and Popper and Flurry resivd meany weding gifes but thay dident finde any from Orion and thay vonderd why?

After the party whas over many of the gests went back to the hotel but Popper and Flurry were in a hovercar whit Orion and Sara and thay were heading for the area were Orion and his famerliy lived but thay were on a difrent street and Popper askt them; why are we here, oh it a suprise, and thay stop infront a huge house that code holde Poppers intiyer ohana and all Popper and Flurry code say whas, wow nice house, so you like it? Yes, well i am glad to hear it, he handet them a set of keys and Popper and Flurry lookt at them confust and said, why are you giving us the keys? Wel this house is are weding present to you two see it as a vacation home for you and your ohana,wow tank you Orion and Sara, hey dont tank us yet we have one more gift for you two wel its more as a gift for your hole ohana, then Orion gave Popper a pise of papper and Popper said, what is this? Its citizen dokument it gives you and your ohana ful citizenskip of this planet and ful protchen allsoif you wode ever need it, Popper and Flurry did not know what to say but thay bofe gave Orion and Sara a hug and said tank you so mush.

The end of chapter 9.

Please review.

Next Chapter 10.

Sara is pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Sara is pregnant.

It gone a fuw days sens Popper and Flurrys weding and evryting hase gon back too nomel, well allmost, Sara hase bin moning sicke a cupol of days and bigan to eat more. So Orion hase taken her to docter Victoria and when she tolde him and her that Sara whas pregnant thay bofe becam very happy and thay told the oders in the famerliy and evryone thote it whas grat news.

Bonnie and Carmen tolde Sara that it was grat she whas having a kid and thay told her how it whas being pregnant and all and the kids were frild that thay wode get a new baby broder or sister and all of them wanted to help her but Orion tolde the kids thay code help but Bonnie and Carmen hade work to do so thay helpt wen thay hade time.

5 months later.

During the time Sara whas pregnant she hade bin a litel mody but oderwise evryting hade gon well and it whas now in the week Sara wode give birf to thay kid and Saa hade a litel problem whit moving a ronde so Orion hade to help her get out of bed and oder tings too. But to day whas difrent, Sara hade bigan to get cramps and she belivde it whas somthing she hade eaten but the cramps did not go away. So Orion tok her to the docter and that whas a good ting to becos thay got a anser of what whas wrong whit her wen thay got ther, becos wen thay past frow the door her water brok and Victoria saw this and rusht her to the delivetyroom and Orion hade to wait outside.

But as luck wode have it Sparky came out of one of the doors and he saw Orion seting ther so he went up too him and said, hey Orion long time no see why are you here? Hi Sparky its nice to see you and why i am here is that Sara is giving birth rite now, wow Orion thats grat you are a grat father for your kids and you will be for this one too, tanks Sparky you are a good frind, and after Orion said that thay heard crying from a baby and Victoria came out from the delivetyroom lookt at Orion and said, congratulate Orion its a halfy baby boy and you can come in and see them now, tank you see you later Sparky, ok, and Orion went in too Sara.

Wen Orion came in too the room he saw Sara in a bed holdin a baby that lookt like him as a baby but whit longer antenits and it even hade the same crystell as him, and Sara whas so happy wen she saw Orion enter the room and Orion askt her, how are you feling? Exsasted but beter now wen you are here so what name shode we give this litel felo? Well we have a very good frind that have given us so mush too us, yes he gave us new powers new famerliy members and he hase allways bin ther for use and now after what happend in his world that made him whant to move here to are world whit his ohana, then its sedel then are sons name will be Popper in honour of are best frind in the world, i hope he will like it, he will Sara trust me he will oh by the way i got a cal From Bonnie and Carmen thay said thay will be away for a long time to work but thay send ther love too use and the twins went whit them, oh well at lest ther will be more romm in the house now and Popper and Flurry can com over more aften, yes if thay wont to that is.

That same day Sara left the hospetel whit Orion and baby Popper and thay bofe were convinst that Popper and his ohana wode love the baby.

The end of chapter 10

Please review.

Next Chapter 11.

Big Popper meets litel Popper.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Big Popper meets litel Popper.

Orion and Sara came home and Popper whas ther waiting for them and when he saw the baby he got exsidet and sakt what the babys name was and when thay tolde him it whas Popper he felt very honourd that the baby hade his name and Orion and Sara were happy for that and Washu loved her litel broter but as thay were talking the videofon rang so Orion went and anser it and whwen the picher came in he saw it whas ther Stitch and he lookt sad so Orion askt, Stitch whats wrong? Orion you beter sit down! Ok , and he sat down, ok Stitch what happend? Its Bonnie, Carmen and the twins, yes what abute them? Thay are dead, and when Stitch said that Orion whas shockt and sadent and he askt, what happend to them? Thay were in a skip crach and no one suvievd and the skip crasht in the deep forest were all the moste dangeras animoles are and all we fonde at the crash site were smal pices of ther bodys im sorry Orion i rely am, Orion sate ther in silens for a long timethen he side, tank you Stitch for teling me first, then he hung up and sat ther in silens and bigan to cry but hes doter heard him and went to him and askt, whats wrong daddy? And Orion look at Washu and said too her, mommy 1 and 2 and your broder and sister are not coming home, why daddy? Thay died in a crash Washu! And when she heard that she bigan too cry too but sa thay cryde the oders herde them and wen thay fonde out what hade happend thay did all thay code to coferd them and Popper whas a big help and so whas Sara too at lest thay still hade her.

5 months later.

Orion, Washu, Sara and Popper Jr hade now come over what hade happend and lots hade shengd sins then like the Lilo, Nani and David from Poppers worlde hade all becom experiments tanks too Popper and now lived in Orions realerty. And Orion him self hade unlockt a new pice of nolege that his mom hade put in him and that nolege whas the life code and that code tolde him how too bring the dead back too life but it only workt if the hole body whas present so as a good frind hi did smoting for Popper he brot them back to life and thay now lived in Orions realerty now too.

And Sarah poppers youger sister hade also moved ther to and the first time Orion saw her he fel in love whit her and she fel in love whit him becos were she hade lived befor in sanfransisco whit oder experiments and thay hade treted her very badly but Orion whas the first experiment male that whas nice to her and treted her rite and after ther first date thay got marryd and Popper whas so happy for her and Orion even her mom and dad were happy too. But life continude in the city. And Flarry got a job tanks too Orion at the metle melting plant that he hade.

Orions lab.

Orion whas working whit a new telepotr wen the Gate opend and Nick, Lilo, Heartwing, Grey and a lot of his student came frow. Orion whas prity suprist too see them and said, well hello evryone nice to see you all and Heartwing gave Orion a hug and Orion whas glad too see his dragon frind too and after the hug Orion askt Lilo, Nick and Grey, so what brings you here and Nick said well we came here too lern more abute your world and to have a litel vacation too, and Grey bort the students here to lern too and see this world you know as a school trip, oh ok then let me be the first one to wellcome you all her then and i hope you finde your stay here interesting.

The end of chapter 11.

Please review.

Next Chapter 12.

Time too lern.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Time too lern.

After Orion hade help Grey and the students too a hotel. Lilo, Nick and Heartwing folode Orion home and thay got confust wen thay saw that Bonnie and Carmen wernt ther and wen Orion told them what hade happend too them and the twins thay feelt sorry for him but he told them that thay shode not feel that way and thay understud him and dident ask any more but thay loved baby Popper and Nick said he whas cute and Lilo liket too hug him and wen thay meet Sarah thote she whas very nice person and thay stayd for dinner and the night. In the moning Grey and his students came too the house and askt were whas the best plase too lern abute this planets history and Orion told them that thay code go too the musem and he whod meet him ther later and thay went of but Lilo and Nick folode Orion too kis lab.

Outside the lab.

Orion stud at the door but he hade a feeling he whas being folode bu hi dident see anyone so he prest in the 3 numberd code and went in and after he did that Lilo and Nick came out of ther hiding plase and qukiy folode in befor the door clost and wen thay were in side thay folod him silence thay past the gate room and the medicwing and he stopt at a room Lilo and Nick hade not seen yet the sine on the door said, DNA and BIO lab and Orion went in side and the door clost befor Lilo and Nick code get inside but Lilo saw ther whas a airwent that led in too the lab so Lilo went in first the Nick and as thay were Croling frow the airwent Lilo sais to Nick, Nick yu beter not be looking up my dress back ther, no Lilo im not but do you see a operning somwere? Yes up a head, and as thay nerde the operning thay herad two voiese one whas Orions but the oder soudet fermilger but thay code not plase it rite now but as luck wode have it the airwent opend behinde som boxes so thay climed out and saw Orion standing infront a holding tank and ther whas somting in it. Sudenly thay heard Orion say, ok you go for a walk in the lab but i hafto go and look at som of the data ok, then he went to a seprent room and Lilo and Nick tok the apretunety too see what whas in the tank and wen thay got infront of it thay saw ther what a experiment body whit no head and it whas female and it hade a big shest area and look prity hot for a experiment that is and the fur black and pink on the shest and stomik areas and it hade a red haert on its back.

Lilo and Nick wonderd why Orion whas making a female experiment whit out a head wen thay heard somone say behinde ther backs say, dont you know its roude too spy on oders? Thay slowly turnd a round and saw a female experiment head whit robot spiderlegs the head whas pink and hade blue eyes. Lilo and Nick were shockt at what thay saw but then thay reconist the head and Lilo said, Carmen is that you? Yes its me more or less but how is the boy? Oh this is Nick my houseben, ah so you the Lilo from Greys world! Yes i am but what happend to you Orion said you died, well i did sortof my body whas ript too pises after the ship crasht and we were atackt by thos monsteres animels but befo thay ript my body too pises i manig too fyl my braen whit fushen power from my body to cipe it alive and i hopet that Orion whod notes the power and he did so he brot me back here and revived me and gave me teperary robot spiderlegs so i code move a roude in the lab until my new body whas finisht, and after she said that Nick said, so that body in the tank is? Yes that will be my new body and Orion said that he will atash it to night, and after she said that Orion came back and saw Lilo and Nick and said, how did you two get in here? And Nick said, we were curies what you were doing so we snect in and we meet Carmen, oh so she hase told you what i am doing then? Yes, said Lilo, and i tink it the nices ting i ever heard somone do for the one thay love, and after she said that she gave him a hug and Orion said, tank you for saying that but you can not tell anyone it's a suprise for the oders a spechely Washu ok? Ok said Nick and Lilo, good now Carmen you stay here and whash tv untile to night ok? Ok said Carmen and went of too look on som tv. Ok we beter head over to the musem were Grey is and the students are, ok said Nick and Lilo and thay were of.

The musem.

Grey whas having trubel ciping a eye on all the students that were runing a ronde the musem but Green and Junior were in the tek wing in the musem looking at all the teknoleg that were on desplay and bofe Green and Junior were inprest by all the tek thay hade com up whit over the time, but as thay stud ther thay dident notes that Orion came in too the room and wen thay notes him thay jumpt in suprise and said, dont scere use like that! And Orion said, sorry dident men too scaer you so looking at the tek i see, and Junior anserd, yes its very interesting how you all evoved so fast in teknolege, well we are prity smart, but befot Orion code finish Grey call that it whas time to head back too the hotel so Orion said to Junior, we can continu this convensashen later ok now go and joun your classemates, and thay bofe nodet and went of. Orion whas abute too lev the musem wen Lilo and Nick showd up and Nick said, we just stop by too wish you good luck to night, and Orion said tank you and went off to the lab to begin his work.

At the lab.

Carmen whas washeing tv wen the door opend and she becam very happy wen she saw Orion enter so she went to him and he pickt her up and gave her a loving kiss and said too her, shall we begin and conect you too your new body? And she said, oh yes and i wont too test out my new body on you my love, and Orion smield and went over to the tank and said, lets begin then.

The end of chapter 12.

Please review.

Next Chapter 13.

A new body and love.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

A new body and love.

Orion went up too the tank whit Carmen in his paws and wen he stode in front of it he put her down on a tabel and tok out a surish and she askt what is that? And Orion anserd, it anerstedik it will put you too sleep frow the hole proces so it wont hurt! Oh oh put in me so we can start it, and Orion did so and Carmen fel a sleep and wen she whas sleeping he removed the spiderlegs and puts the head in the tank and on the body then he injected nanits in too the tank thay wode conect Carmens head too her new body.

Orion stud ther looking at the proces as it whas working perfecktly but he saw Carmens head shang coler from all pink to black and pink but that whas to be exspeckted so the head wode mash the bodys coler and all. The proces tok 5 hours but wen it whas don Orion removed the body from the tank and plast it on a strasher and gave her a new injecshen that wode wake her up and befor she woke up he tok the time too clen her up and when he did that he saw her brew and as he finisht the clsn up she bigan to open her wondeful blue eyes and she smield wen saw Orion standing beside her and she said, did it work? Try and see for your self said Orion. She bigan to sit up and she lookt down at her new body then she stud up and walkt over too Orion whit a smiel on her fase and she layd her armes a round him and gave him a long loving kiss and after brok of the kiss she said, tank you my love i will never lev you or my doter agien, i love you too but your doter needs you evryone needs you, i know i can feel her pain but how can i feel her pain? Oh i gave you new power the same as me and Sara and now you are inmortel like we are, oh thats grat now lets go home it bin so long sens i bin home, ok said Orion and thay went to the hovercar.

At home.

Washu hade falen a sleep in Poppers Angels armes becos it felt so mush lik her moms armes but she woke up wen she heard her das car come home so she got outof Angels arems and went down stars were she fond unkel Popper and anty Flurry sleeping on the couch but Washu heard the door open and her dad talking too somone and the voice whas so fermilger but it codent be she whas gon so se went to the door and whas meet by her father and a black and pink female experiment and wen she saw her eyes she her mother but code it be her back from the dead so she said, mom is that you? and Carmen smield too her and said, yes its me Washu im back, and wen she said that Washu ran up too her and hugd her and she whas as soft as she whas befor and Washu bigan to cry ters of happynes that her mom whas back, and Popper and Flurry woke up of the crying and saw Washu in the armes of the experiment that stud besid Orion and askt him how she were and wen he tolde him that it whas Carmen thay bofe were shockt and Orion tolde them what he hade dun in the lab to bring her back and how he made the new body for her and her new powers and thay were amzet but happy she whas back it ther lives but it whas late and evryone whas tierd so thay al went to bed and the new Carmen meet Sara and she whas very happy that Carmen whas back and she lookt good in her new boby and she, Carmen and Orion slept togeter nice and piseful and Carmen dremed abute what she whas going to do whit Orion tomorrow night in bed and Orion whas happy that Carmen whas back in his life and that Washu whas happy agien and Sara whas just glad too have her frind back and she tinks Sarah will like her too.

The end of chapter 13.

Please review.

Next Chapter 14.

A night of love and sex.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

A night of love and sex.

The day hade gone qukly and during the day so hade Carmen askt if thay code have fun during the night and as she hade askt him so came Sarah the same time and askt if she code joine them and Carmen and Orion said that it whas ok and this were the girles first time. Sarah whas a vergen and so whas Carmen now whit her new body.

Night time in Orions master bedroom.

Thay all hade just goten in bed and thay hade desidet that Sarah whod go first, so she crald up to Orion and thay bigan to kiss in a loving way and Sarah heat buld up in her and it felt wonderful then she feelt that she whas geting wet betwen her legs and Orion whas fuly erect so Sarah got on her back and said, pleas Orion be gentel, and Orion said, dont worry Sarah i will, and he bigan to press inside her vergen insidesat first it felt werd but then it felt good and wen he whas hafway in he feels her baryer and says to her, it will hurt now but just a litel ok, ok said Sarah and she brast her self. Orion pusht slowly trow and Sarah gaspt in a litel as she felt pain but wen he all the way in it dident hurt that mush then he bigan to go out and in her and Sarah hade never felt this cinde of plasher befor and it felt wondeful thay continud this for some time and as thay did this Carmen lookt on and whas very turnd on so she went over to them wen thay swesht psishen and Orion whas on his back and Sarah monted him and sa she bonst up and down moning in purr plasher Orion plast his paws on her shest and by that tushing her brests and wen he did that the plasher incrust even more and it felt wonderful for the bofe of them and as this went on Orion hode not notes until now that he hade com in her 12 times and she hade climaxt 11 times and the big one was coming so thay went faster and Sarah monde even louder then it hit them at the same time the big climax Orion cam in her and fuld her up and she came at the same time and she feelt his seeds inside of her and it felt wonderful becose she new that one of her bigest drames were going too com trow, now she lade in the bed exsosted but so happy becos she felt a new life wode form in her and she feel a sleep.

Now it whas Carmens turn and she did not wast any time at all she monted him emedentle and she said, lets see how good it will feel in this body, and she tok the hole ting in her and in the proses braking the beryer but she did not care becos it felt so good too be whit Orion agien becos its bin so long sens last time thay did it togeter, as she bonst up and down Orion did the same too her and grab her brest and she monde out of lust and plasher and thay did this for some time til thay shangd poshens and did it in dogy stiel and as thay did this thay bofe nerd ther climaxand thay bofe cam at the seme time to and it felt so good and wen thay were doun thay all lide down in bed and sleept pesefuly frow the night. Sarah dremt abute the futer and a baby and Carmen dremt abute a wonderful futer of more kids and seeing them grow up big and stong in a loving home and Orion dremt abute them all as one big happy famerliy.

At the Gate.

The Gate hade opend and a very fermiljer older female experiment stept frow and then the Gate turnd off and she lookt around and said, so this is Orions world well look out Orion i will get you and that kiss just you wait, then she ran of in to the city to finde out were he lived and to plan.

The end of chapter 14.

Please review.

Next Chapter 15.

Here comes older Bonnie.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Here comes older Bonnie.

The sun whas coming up and the older Bonnie woke up in the hotel room she hade got last night after she came frow the gate and she hade to edmitt it whas very nice but she hade no time to tink of the now she hade too plan her next step first she hade to find out were Orion livde and if that enoing Popper whas here, the first time she meet him whas back at home Orion hade come back and he hade his frind Popper whit him and he hade stopt her wen she tryde too kiss Orion by basting her whit a rainbow beam and sent her flying but this time it wode be difrent, but first she needet to eat brekfest she whas starving so she went to the hotels brekfest bufa.

After a good brekfest she hit the city, first she went too the library ther whas the info on all the experiments of this world and wen she got ther she whas shockt the plase whas huge and she said, ah man how am i sepose to finde the info i need here this plase is huge, and wen she said that a hologram of a experiment a female that whas blue showd up infront of her and it said, hello wellcome to the library my name is data you persenol helper to the info how may i help you? to say that older Bonnie whas supristwode prity mush cover it but tis whas good so she tride Data and said, ok can you give me all the info on a experiment named Orion? Oh you my creater ofcorse wait a secend and i get the data crystell and Data disoperd then reaperd whit a crystell beside her and she past it over to Bonnie and said, here you go all the info on him is here plase the crystell in a computer and it will show you the info, and Bonnie said, tank you Data, and she went back to the hotel and pulde down the curtens and plast the crystell in a computer and the info came up on the screen and she said, ok lets see what we can finde out.

First she lookt at whas his famerliy and up came the picshers of Sara, Carmen, Sarah, Washu and Popper Jr but then a sepret picsher of Bonnie, Jessy and James came up and undernet them stude dead, then picsher of Popper and his parents came up too and Bonnie said, so Popper is famerliy too now lets see what powers Orion hase, ande the powerlist came up then a seprent list came up that said Alaian powers and she said, what his a Alaian well that makes it more interesting, and she continud looking at the info and she fondout a lot abute him and his famerliy and were he lived and after she hade lookt at all the info she went out to see if she code finde him, and as she whas walking she said to her self, so Popper turnde Orion and Sara into Alaian and ther son is one too and Sarah is one also i beter be careful and play safe and cipe a eye on them.

In the park.

Bonnie hand just enterd the park and belevd she saw Orion and Popper but wen she look agine thay wernt ther so she capt on walking but litel did she know whas Popper hade seen her so thay hide wen she past them and as she continud walking she saw Sarah and Carmen whit the kids eating ice creem so she folod them home and outside Orions she hide in a tree and spy on them and as she saw how happy this famerliy were she got jeles of them at how thay hade it bt wen she saw Lilo and Nick lev the house she got scerd that thay wode see her but a luck wode have it thay dident then she saw Popper retun home and he lookt a litel upset but she did not know why but Popper whas meet by 2 female experiments and she know how thay were thay were his wifes and one whas pregement. Then som time past and it whas geting late but then all of a suden ther whas a flash of light in the living room and she saw Orion standing ther whit and unone female experimentand she saw Sara showing her too a gest room, then Orion and the oders went to bed and Bonnie lookt in Orions bedroom window and saw him, Sarah and Carmen have sex and she hade too edmit she got a litel turnd on bie the site but then she know that it whas her time too lev befor she got to mush turnd on so she went bck too the hotel to plan some more but she wonderd how whas the mustery experiment but she wode finde out sooner or later.

The end of chapter 15.

Please review.

Next Chapter 16.

Older Bonnie strickes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Older Bonnie strickes.

Bonnie hade now bin washing Orions famerliy som time now and she hade come up whit a plan but she needet som way to get Orions atenshen and thats wen she saw Orions doters kitte cat Tom adgot a idea she jumpt out of the tree and grabbed the cat by its frot and then ript its head off and frow the boby on the grond and she said if this dos not get his atenche the noting will and she ran away to the fres were she hade a suprise for him.

In the garden.

Washu came out to feed her beloved kitte wen she fonde him on the grond dead sshe dropt to the grond and bigan to bry vert loude so loude that her father and uncel came out and saw what hade happendahe san over to her father and he held her as she cryde but after some time Orion felt a smellthat whas all to fermilylger so he past Washu over too Popper and Poper too feelt the smell and said, do you tink its her? and he said, oh yes its her i now that smell. Popper shed a ter and it hitt the body of Tom and a merickel happend Tom whas brot back to life but somthing whas difrent he code talk but Washu did not care she whas just happy that Tom whas back.

Popper and Orion went after the older Bonnie she wode pay for what she hade dun to Tom so thay folode her sent to the forest and bofe Orion and Popper code smell a trap so thay were careful but wene thay were a bit in the fores Bonnie trigerd her trap, she hade a gup gun and she fierd at Popper so he got stuk to a tree then she tryde too hitt Orion but he block the gup whis a fores feilde and she said, damn it i shode have bort more then two gupbulets well no mater i know you wode never hitt a laddy! But after she saide that Orion punsht her in the fase sending her flying in to a tree and wen she got up she lookt at him in pur shock and he said, you are rite i dot hit wemen nomerly but you made my doter cry and killing is wrong bu you hafto pay for what you did, and after he said that Popper brok free from the gup and went up Bonnie and lifted her up and askt, what shode we do whit her Orion, hmmm we beter send her frow the gate and make shor she cant return, so thay toke her to the Gate and thay opend it but befor thay frow her in Orion tok a pise of her fur then Popper frow her in and Orion uset a dna scaner on the fur and instald a lock on the gate that made it inposebul for her to pass frow the gate too ther worlde. And after that whas dun thay returnd home.

At home Washu whas happy to see her dad and uncel return home safe and sound and so whas Sarah too but she sakt Orion to come whit her so he did. Thay went in to the bedroom and she said, Orion i have wonderful news, oh what is it? Im pregnant whit triplets! Thats grat news hony, and he gave her a hug and a tender kiss and then saide, we beter tell the oders, ok, saide Sarah and thay went back to the oders and wen Sarah tolde them she whas pregnant whit triplets everyone whas happy for them and Popper whas happy too for his sister and Orion and at the same time Jenny came home ( poppers secend wife) and told Popper that she whas pregnant too it whas a happy day inded. But Washu whas in the garde whit Tom and thay were talking Tom tolde Washu how it whas to be a cat and Washu tolde him how ti whas to be a experiment and Washu felt a litel sad that one day Tom wode die but then she got a idea and she askt him if he wanted to be a experiment and he sat ther and thought abut it, he liket Washu a lot and if he wode become a experiment then maybe one day he code be her boyfriend so he said yes, and wen he said that thay went to Popper and askt him if he code make Tom to a experiment and he said yes and he did it. Tom whas turnd into a experiment that whas the same age as Washu and the same hight and he whas rusty red and whit on the bely and he hade marks on his back and his eyes were baby blue. He askt Washu, well Washu what do you tink? Wow you look fantastick, rely? Yes now lets show you to my dad, and thay went inside and wen Orion saw Tom he whas inprest by Poppers work but stil Tom whas famerliy in his eyes and he wellcomed him whit opend arems in his home but now he hade to sleep in a bed insted of a basket he just to sleep in and he let him sher rooms whit Washu he saw no harm in it. Then Sara tolde everyone it whas time for bed so everyone went to bed nd sleept well.

The end of chapter 16.

Please review.

Next Chapter 17.

Sarah gives birth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Sarah gives birth.

It hase gon 5 months and it the day that Sarah wode give birth and it whas Jennys time too so Orion and Popper hade taken them too the hospital and as thay got ther bofe Sarah and Jenny went into laber so thay were rusht to the delivery room and Popper and Orion hade to wait outside.

As Orion and Popper sat outside thay bigan too talk and Orion said to Popper, we have bin frow a lot havent we Popper? Yes we have i remeber the day we meet! Yes that whas fun and your ohana whas so frendky to us and now we are ohana too! Yes but i never forget wen the gate opend the firs time i never seen somthing like that befor but it conected are worlds, yes it did and we hade meny fun times togeter, yes we hade and i tink we are going to have meany more in the futer, i belive so to and now a hole new chaper is abute too begin wen the babys are born and i im trully happy that you intrdust me to your sister, im happy i did too you made her happy and love her more then any oder experiment have ever don! Im just happy to have her in my life and a good frind like you. im glade to have you as a frind to whit out you i wode have never goten togeter whit Lussy agien and marryd her to. As long as you are happy so am i too.

And after he said that thay heard babys crying and Victoria came out whit a smile on her fase and she lookt at Orion and Popper and said, congratulations Popper its a boy and you Orion congratulation its 2 girls and a boy. Thay bofe jumpt out of jouy and happyness and went in to Sarah and Jenny. Wen thay came in thay saw Jenny holding a baby experiment that whas red in body coler and green on his belly and hade rainbow colerd wing on his back and the Ankh mark on his forhead and he hade his fethers tail too, and he whas very cute Jenny said, look Redberry your daddy is here and Popper went over to her and the baby and Orion went to Sarah and he saw three smal babys in her armes. The first one lookt like her mother exsept she hade the same crystell her farther hase and girl numder 2 hade the same bodytipe as her mother but she mostly green in coler and red on the bely and also hade a crystell like her dad then ther whas the boy he lookt like his father exsept the teil that whas the same as his mother and they all hade rainbow colerd wing on ther backs and the Ankh mark on ther forheads. Sarah saw Orion and smield and said, come here Orion and meet Tina, Lala and Tomy are kids, and Orion sat down next too her and said, thay are all so buteiful, yes i know and i know thay have a grat father! And i know thay have a grat mother, and after that whas said thay kisst in a loving way and thay were so happy over ther love and the new lives in ther arems but Orion knows that the oders are going to love all the kids that hase come in to ther lives.

10 years later.

Tina, Lala; Tomy, Popper Jr, Washu, Tom, Redberry, Blueberry, and Cosmo sat at the brekfest tabel eating wen Sarah and Jenny came in and thay askt them, did you all do your homework and thay all said yes. Then Flurry came in and said, ok hurry up the schoolbuss is here at any minet, wen she said that thay heard a horn honk and thay all ran to get on the bussand the wemen waved bye to them. In the back garden sat Orion and Popper thay hade not change one bit in ther aperens thes last 10 years nuon of the grown ups hade but no one cared abute that but Popper and Orion were the best of freinds and thay hade a ohana that code not be beten wen thay work togeter.

But litel did thay know whas that a whas that ther old enemys wode return more powerful then ever.

Dead planet.

Saras mom wonderd the wast lands alone and powerles wen all of a suden three souls showd up infront of her and thay were Hamsterveil from Poppers world, experiment Hamsterveil and the evil one that killd Poppers parents ones and thay all said to her, do you want reveng on Orion and his Ohana? Yes! And thay all smield evily.

The end?

Please review.

Next Story.

We will all stand togeter as one.


End file.
